


Spot is a Martian

by Lirealwrites



Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Albert watches conspiracy theories, Albert works at Walgreens, F/M, He usually skateboards back but there's too much snow, Moon cant use doors, Moon hacks for fun and probably found that video in the worst part of the internet, Moon likes pretzels and its disgusting, Spot is a martian pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirealwrites/pseuds/Lirealwrites
Summary: Moon breaks into Albert's dorm and they watch a movie together.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Moon (OC)
Series: Newsies OC Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579303
Kudos: 1





	Spot is a Martian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Newsies OC week prompt : Romance at the holidays  
> No further words  
> Enjoy

Albert opened the door to his dorm and closed it behind him, leaning against the door and breathing heavily. He had basically run all the way from the Walgreen’s to keep warm, and he could feel every inch of that distance in his legs. After a few seconds, he got the distinct impression that he wasn’t alone. The dorm was still pitch black, so he reached over and flipped on the light. Sure enough, Moon was sitting up on his bed, her hair even messier than usual.

“Why were you sitting in the dark?” He asked, amused by her antics. She muttered something, before seemingly remembering that she was talking to Albert.

“I was sleeping,” she said louder. 

“Don’t you have your own dorm to sleep in?” He took off his bag and deposited it next to the door, then started to hang up his coat and take off his shoes.

“Why would I sleep there when I can sleep here?” He rolled his eyes. 

“Did you come in through the window again?” She gave him a sarcastic look.

“No, I used the door like the average human being.” Albert scoffed.

“So other than breaking into my dorm and sleeping on my bed, do you have any plans for tonight.” Moon grinned. 

“Wellllllll, I found this terrible show trying to prove that Santa is actually a Martian, and I thought we could marathon it.” She pulled out a thermos and what looked like 17 packets of microwaveable popcorn. Albert’s jaw dropped open.

“Where did you get so much popcorn?” She grinned.

“Snack exchange. Apparently, everyone is under the impression that I love it.” Albert whined. 

“I just got all of the pretzels…” He seemed to come to a brilliant conclusion. “Wait, you like pretzels!” Moon nodded. 

“Cowboy probably switched up our orders in his head. Y’know how dense he can get.” He chuckled and snatched a few packets of the popcorn, shoving them (one at a time, mostly because Moon would get mad if he tried to make the five he had grabbed all at once. Last time, she had stopped the microwave and confiscated the popcorn until he “learned how to cook it properly”.) into the microwave, making sure to input the proper cooking time (again, because of Moon.). He took two mugs from Race’s collection and deposited them on the bed next to Moon, who now had her laptop open.

“How many passwords do you have again?” He asked as he watched her sort through levels upon levels of security.

“Can’t tell you, that’s part of one of them.” 

“So,” Albert began as he switched out the popcorn. “I was going to ask you yesterday, but is there actually alien life in our solar system?” Moon huffed.

“What makes you think I know that?” He rolled his eyes.

“Maybe the fact that all of your family I’ve met literally make up the solar system?” Moon just laughed. 

“Maybe there is, maybe there isn’t.”

“That ain’t an answer.”

“I’m aware.”

“Oh, c’mon. At least gimme a hint.” Moon smirked.

“No.” Albert grinned.

“What if I just…” He moved her laptop and slipped a hand under her shirt.

“Ow! Your hands are freezing!” She screeched, trying to roll away. Albert straddled her hips and started attacking her stomach, tickling her mercilessly as she shrieked. She tried to bat his hands away, but he pinned her wrists to the bed and continued.

“Humans…suck.” She choked out between laughs. 

“You love me,” he smirked. Moon tried to flip him off but was laughing too hard for it to be believable. 

The microwave beeped, and Albert climbed off Moon to switch out the popcorn, then took the two finished bags and the giant bag of pretzels and plopped down on the bed. She glared weakly at him. 

“See if I ever bring you popcorn again,” she grumbled as she snatched the bag of pretzels and opened it. Albert wrinkled his nose.

“I will never understand how you can actually eat those.”

“Just because you have faulty taste receptors…” He clutched a hand to his chest. 

“How could you?” Moon laughed and pulled her laptop up from the foot of the bed and moved so she was nestled securely into Albert’s side. He slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer while she pressed the spacebar and the movie started. 

Roughly three minutes later, Moon started snickering.

“Their evidence is that he wears red?”

“Hey, color choice can often have significance to people, look at Spot.” Moon nodded solemnly.

“Spot is a Martian.”

“That’s what you’re getting out of this?”

“Are you not getting that?”

Over time, Moon started to drift off and eventually fell asleep against his shoulder, her breaths soft on his collarbone. Albert smiled softly and closed the laptop and gently deposited it on the floor, then shifted slowly so they were both laying down. Moon was a light sleeper and he didn’t want to wake her, but she had been tired enough to fall asleep during a movie. She stirred, but didn’t fully wake up, and pressed closer to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, then closed his eyes. He wouldn’t trade this for anything.


End file.
